


Umbrellas Assemble

by mundanefall



Series: Umbrellas Assemble [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, no beta we die like ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-12 04:01:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19939882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mundanefall/pseuds/mundanefall
Summary: "I can't believe I'm doing this" Tony sighed looking at the seven siblings sitting in his living room. When did his tower become the home for wayward superheroes?Alternatively, if the Umbrella Academy was in the Avengers universe.





	1. I can't believe I'm doing this.

**Author's Note:**

> In this au basically everything in the show happened but they were able to stop Vanya from destroying the moon at the concert, so the academy is destroyed (what attracted SHIELD's and the Avengers attention) and both pogo and grace are dead. However Allison can still talked and Vanya didn’t really hurt her. Now Tony has gathered the academy members in the tower and invited them to stay with him. 
> 
> Also the major char death is basically just for Ben who's still dead. Sorry.
> 
> This chapter is from Tony's POV.
> 
> Thanks for reading this is my first official fanfic and if there are any mistakes feel free to let me know. Thanks for reading :)

The Umbrella Academy at this point had completely fallen off the map with only Reginald and Allison being in the public eye. When Vanya destroyed the mansion with her powers the Avengers and SHIELD looked into it and brought the siblings to the tower. Now assembled (ha) in the tower Tony and the avengers (minus Cap and Bucky) are questioning the siblings.

"So explain to me what happened." Tony sighed, watching the Umbrella Academy members settled in to the living room of the tower. He'd heard of the group before but that was years ago, the academy was short lived, if he remembered correctly one of the kids died or disappeared or something and they disbanded. "From the beginning." 

"Well," The voice surprised Tony, he was expecting the large man or blonde to speak, but not the kid to speak up. "October 1989, 43 children were born, however when the day began non of the women who gave birth were pregnant. Sir Reginald Hargreeves got his hands on 7 of them."

"That's us! The Umbrella Academy." Continued the man with similar facial hair to Tony. "Dear old dad adopted- " "Bought" "bought us, to create superheroes. What he got instead's a buch of emotionally-repressed adults." The man was spread across the couch laughing, his legs in one of his siblings lap, he one dressed in leather gear. "And like any good parent he drugged up Vanya instead of training her properly, so one day these powers get unleashed and well you know the rest."

Tony looked to the rest of the siblings. All in various states, the man dressed in leather sat quietly looking uninterested, the mountain was stood awkwardly behind the couch, both women were on a separate couch, one not meeting his eyes, and finally the kid, perched on the arm of the couch next to leather man, studying Tony and the other avengers. 

He sighed. "So let me get this straight. All of you were adopted by Hargreeves who trained all of you except Vanya," Who Tony could only assume was the girl avoiding his gaze by the way she flinched. "And when she got off the drugs she accidentally lost control?"

"Yeah basically"

"I can't believe I'm doing this" Tony sighed looking at the seven siblings sitting in his living room. When did his tower become the home for wayward superheroes? "But would you like to stay here to train, well at least until you've got a place to stay."


	2. Proper Introductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starts off being tony’s POV but switches to Fives halfway through.

"Okay, so introductions. Cause I'm sure you know who we are." Tony started. He watch as the sibling glanced at each other before the man from before spoke up. 

"So, I'm Klaus and I see dead people, and leather boy over here-" "Hey!" The man in leather shoved Klaus' legs from his lap, glaring at his brother. "The rest of us can introduce ourselves, I'm Diego. My power is trajectory manipulation, I can control anything I throw telekinetically." Behind him Tony heard Clint and Natasha whisper to each other. 'Clint is totally going to challenge him.' he thought to himself. 'That could only end well'.

The next sibling to speak up was the mountain, he could totally challenge the Thor in terms of size alone. "My name is Luther, my power is super strength," Tony didn't know what he was expecting, with all that bulk it would be a surprise if it was literally anything else. "And I am the leader of-" 

"You don't lead shit" The leather man, Diego, protested and stood. Ironically this made their height difference prominent. "We saw what happened the last time you tried to lead" 

"It's not my fault that-"

"It totally is!"

Both men looked ready for things to get physical. "Luther! Diego! Both of you stop it!" The blonde was also now standing. "You're both acting like children." Tony let out an amused huff, the literal child was acting more mature than these two, still perched on the arm of the couch, looking unimpressed by the whole display. Actually looking at the other sibling and none of them were surprised by the fight, Tony guessed this kind of thing happened often. "Diego stop picking fights, we get that Luther isn't great at making decisions. Luther, if you're going to be the leader of this team you have to act like it. You can't let Diego get to you that easily." Diego sat down though not happy with the situation. Luther on the other hand looked like who was going to say more, but was quickly shut down by a glare from the women.

Tony was reminded of him and Cap, they were never this bad. Were they? Oh well not the time to dwell on that right now.

"I apologize for their behavior. I'm Allison, and I can manipulate people by saying 'I heard a rumor'" The blonde smiled politely at the team. Okay, Allison Tony has heard of, being an actress and a successful one at that and that scandal with her ex-husband. She was the only one Tony really had any idea about. Allison sat back down and nudged her sister, Vanya, who finally looked up but still didn't meet Tony's eyes.

"I'm Vanya. Um, I don't really have a name for my powers but I can use sound to manipulate stuff." The girl, Vanya was the most soft spoken of the group. Destroying your childhood home probably didn't help self confidence issues, Tony noted. Finally everyone turned to the kid. 

"My name's Five." 

"Wait a minute. What?"

"My name is Five"

"Like the number?"

"No, like the animal. What else would it be like?" Sarcasm dripped from his tone. Glaring at Tony like his question was totally invalid, until Diego elbowed him and the glared redirected to his brother. "Spatial jumps and time travel" 

"Wait, you said you were all born on the same day, how are you still a kid when the rest of you are adults?" Bruce's voice came from somewhere behind Tony. 

“I’m not a kid” The boy, Five, sighed. "Well time travel isn't the recommended method to travel. It's complicated and messy and well things like this could occur." He gestured to himself. “While my conscious is much older that it would look I am stuck in my thirteen year old body." Oh that totally explains it. Well his eyes do show a tiredness usually unheard off among regular children. "What about you guys who are you?" Wait does he seriously not know who they were. He was Tony fucking Stark, Ironman, they were the Avengers, Earth's mightiest heroes.

"Yeah, who are you? It's unfair if you don't introduce yourselves." Klaus agreed, out of all the siblings he looked the most at home lounging on Tony's couch. "Assume I know nothing." Klaus turned to the empty space next to the couch, "Shhhh they don't know that." Weird.

"Well, I'm Tony Stark or Iron Man and this is my team." Tony motioned behind him.

"Bruce Banner, the Hulk." He motioned to Bruce who gave a shy wave. "The hulk? I though he was all green and you know." Diego gestured back at Luther as if to he was saying bigger. "Yeah, I transform into the Hulk when I get angry." Diego nodded and accepted the answer, looking back to Luther before asking once more. "Well Luther we found someone who can finally match up to your size." Luther just glared back.

"Clint Barton, Hawkeye." The blonde turned from where he was having a silent conversation with Natasha, giving an enthusiastic wave and large grin. 

"Natasha Romanoff, the Black Widow." Natasha just raised her hand in place of a wave. 

"Well, we have some other people around, Thor is on Asgard while Cap and Barnes are on an old man bonding trip somewhere. You'll get to meet them soon." The siblings turned back to Tony, they nodded, accepting the answer. Though Luther and Klaus looked confused. "So any questions, comments, concerns?"

"Yeah. Where's the food around these parts I'm famished. Haven't eaten in forever." Klaus was the one who broke the silence that fell between the two groups. Both still suspicious of each other. "Yeah but those hours have been very long" Again with the talking to himself. Or maybe it was a ghost, he did say that that was his power.

"Okay how bout I order us some pizza?" Tony suggested, how much was Luther going to eat? Again mountain. The siblings nodded in agreement. "Any requests?"

"Well I am going to need a lot more than most people" 

"Yeah I figured. Okay so JARVIS order double of the regular." 

"Very well sir" 

"What the fuck was that?!" All the siblings were in various states of shock looking around, trying to figure out the origin of the voice. Klaus even fell off the sofa startled. Tony thinks he heard him whisper "That wasn't funny, you were scared too." 

"Oh I forgot to mentioned, that's JARVIS. He's the AI I built to run this building.” Chaos rises as they talk over each other.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Avengers and the Hargreeves sat around the large dining table eating the pizza Tony ordered. Five glanced around at the heroes. He didn’t really know what to think about most of them, the apocalypse wasn’t the most educational place for thins kind of thing. However the Commission did teach him some things, though he’s skeptical of the information from them.

Tony Stark, he definitely heard of, the son of a billionaire, running a multimillion dollar company. The avenger most in the public eye even before his official appearance as Ironman. The man was cocky, confident but still had compassion and kindness. His chaotic energy would perfectly compliment Klaus and his nature. Who knows what those to would get up to if let loose together. At the same time, the man was smart and respectable, if anyone would be able to figure out his equations Tony would be that person. 

Bruce Banner, he would never have heard of if not for his interest for science. The man was quiet yet quiet, the perfect compliment to Stark or as he called it his ‘science bro’. The Hulk however was the more famous aspect of the man, a green rage filled monster who Banner didn’t really have complete control over. While Stark reminded him of Klaus, Banner reminded him of Ben. Maybe this is how Ben would have turned out if he was still alive. 

Natasha Romanoff, the Black Widow. The assassin from Russia. Deadly yet silent. Five was impressed, he’s heard of the Black Widow, one of the red room assassins had been working with the commission and was assigned on a mission with Five once. If there was anyone who he needed to be vary of it would be her. Five couldn’t make any strong links between her and any of his siblings, especially none as strong as the first two. She could also parallel Five himself but he can’t make a decision without more information on the woman.

Clint Barton, unsurprising he had the least information on. Hawkeye the only non-enhanced human in the team, fighting with just a bow. Unassuming yet equally dangerous. The commission had deemed him unimportant so close tabs weren’t kept on him. Him and Diego got along like a house on fire, Five knew by the end of the week there would be some kind of competition between the two. That could only end well. 

Steve Rodgers. Captain America. Though not with them currently Five knew who he was, plus the stories shared by the team. The man was national icon, yet not as perfect as the media would lead you to believe. Unlike what Reginald would have then believe. He was honourable and Five held respect for the man out of time, he knew personally how jarring that can be. The unofficial leader of the Avengers reminded him of Luther but also showed his the kind of leader Luther should strive to be. He hoped the Captain could rub off on him. 

Stark had mentioned other teammates who weren’t as public or weren’t here at the moment, Thor and Bucky. Five didn’t really know who they were, while he vaguely knew of Thor, the alien god of thunder, he had no knowledge of this Bucky person.

The elevator chimed and JARVIS announced the arrive of Rodgers and Barnes. Five turned to see two men walk into the room. The first tall, blonde and attractive. Five could feel Klaus drooling for the man from here. Obviously Captain America. The peak of fitness and the American dream man. 

The other man, Bucky Barnes, he learned was Rodgers’ best friend in the army and was brainwashed into being an assassin and now recovered. Now working with the Avengers. Good for him. The brunet shorter than Rodgers and Barton but taller than Stark. The man looked familiar but Five couldn’t exactly figure out where he’d seen Barnes before. 

“Hey, sorry I missed the introductions but I’m Steve and this is Bucky. Nice to meet you all.” Rodgers pulled out a chair and sat down reaching for a slice of pizza. Friendly and welcoming. “Bucky say hi.” 

Barnes fallowed his friend to the table though looking much more reluctant before settling down. “Hey” That voice, Five knew exactly where he recognized Barnes from.

“Hey! You’re the guy who killed JFK!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly the main reason I started writing this was for this interaction. Five and Bucky meeting since they were both there at the JFK assassination. (I know only five was there canonically)
> 
> Edit: fixed some spelling and grammar mistakes


	3. You killed JFK?!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternately titled "Stark being the only one shocked and/or concerned"
> 
> Also thanks for all the kudos and bookmarks, and special thanks to yEs, Classifying_turtle, and solangelo for leaving comments. I really appreciate the positive reception for this fic. :D

“Hey! You’re the guy who killed JFK!”

Chaos erupted in the room. Everyone was shouting over each other, Five could only stare back at the man who he met all those years ago, well technically not that long for him but years for Barnes. The man looked exactly the same save for the haircut and new arm. 

_Both men studied one another, both equipped with a sniper riffle waiting for the right moment to strike. The lower half of the mans face was covered but his eyes showed no emotion, dangerous, a trained killer, like Five himself. However the most notable part of the man, the metal arm, shone in the sunlight, the red star giving away his identity. The man pulled down his sleeve._

_"The Winter Soldier" Five regarded the man coolly._

_"What off it?" The man glared in return, his eyes hardening, his tone however stayed emotionless._

_"Nothing, we've got the same target." Five motioned to the street the president was going to drive down. Five knew that if he didn't play his cards right this would end up with two bodies the soldier would walk away from. "You can have him."_

_"Just like that?"_

_"My employers don't care who kills him, only that he dies."_

_"And who are you're employers exactly?"_

_"The commission." The Soldier's eyes widen with surprise. "You've heard of them?"_

_"Only in passing. It's not exactly my field of expertise. Hydra tells me where to aim, I just shoot." The Soldier knew who the commission were, interesting. Were the commission and Hydra working together? Five wouldn't put it past them. They'd be that kind of people. "And how do I know you're not going to just kill me?"_

_"You're not my target. Not only that but if you were, you'd be dead by now."_

_"Fair enough, but you still got to give me something."_

_"Fine" Five lifts his sleeve to show the soldier. The black tattoo a stark contrast against the pale skin._

Barnes looked shocked. "Who are you?" The shock quickly turned to anger. "How the fuck did you know that?" He was shouting now. The chaos of the room fell silent. Everyone turned to Five. Barnes looked ready to attack, then he lunged at Five, or at least where Five was before his disappeared with a flash of blue. 

"What the fuck?!?!" At this point Rodgers was holding Barnes back from where Five reappeared. Five lifted his sleeve to show the tattoo, the exact same one he had showed Barnes in 1963. Recognition flashed across Barnes' face. Finally, we're getting somewhere. Five need to find people to talk to who weren't this prone to anger, first with Diego and Luther, now Barnes and the Avengers. 

"You're the old man." Sounding more like a question than a statement. Barnes visibly relaxed, like the anger just drained out of him. 

Stark on the other hand, "I'd hate to break up this lovely reunion but" his voice broke the silence, "What the fuck? NO seriously what the actual fuck? You were at the JFK murder? You killed JKF?" Stark opened and closed his mouth as if to say more before closing it and dropping his face to his hands, letting out a frustrated scream. "And he thought that we had issues" Five smirked to himself, walking back to grab the slice of pizza he'd abandoned in his haste to get away from Barnes. 

"Okay, okay." Stark composed himself. "First things first, you killed JFK?" Barnes only shrugged. "That's not an answer."

"I'd believe it." Barton answered instead. "I mean, one of the best assassins who's been around since world war two killing John F. Kennedy? Sounds perfectly reasonable to me." He sat back, reaching for the remaining pizza abandoned on the table. Stark just sighed in response, he turned to Five. "And you were there?"

God, why was Five the only one who ever used his brain cells? I mean he got that his family shared like six brain cells, but seriously Stark? So many in that head of yours and you're using none of them? What a waste. "I just literally told you time travel." 

"You know, when you first told me you were there I thought you were joking." Klaus also sitting down and reaching for the pizza once more. "What about Lee Harvey Oswald then?"

"What about him?"

"I thought he took the shot." 

"The guy got caught he wasn't a very good assassin then." Protests rang from both his siblings and the Avengers. Really? Romanoff, Barton and Barnes should agree with him. It's true. The Winter Soldier didn't get caught, he's the best in the business. Looking around Five saw the three nodding, see they agree with him, why can't the others. 

Klaus looked surprisingly proud, well not that surprising, it Klaus. "Our little psycho." He wiped away a fake tear. Sap.

The room fell into a comfortable silence, "Is no one else questioning this?" Stark remained standing, shocked and doing his best impression of a fish. No response. "Seriously?" His voice raised and even more frustrated.

"Anyone? Nat?"

"Don't call me that." 

"Clint?" 

"Don't look at me."

"Bruce?" His tone getting more and more desperate.

"Weirder has happened."

"Cap? Anyone?" Stark turned to the siblings, only to see no one paying him any attention. Only Klaus responded, face stuffed with food, letting out a muffled "What?" 

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Allison chides, Five can see her maternal instincts from where he was sitting. 

"Just go with it." Rodgers claps Stark on the shoulders, pushing past him for a slice of pizza. "Yeah, don't think too hard about it." Barnes added mockingly, movements copying Rodgers. "Wouldn't want you to hurt yourself." 

Stark just sighed, resigned to his fate. Shooting Five a glare, Five only smiled sarcastically back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Fixed some grammar/spelling issues. 
> 
> Also this work is now part of a series so look out for more stories set in this universe :)


End file.
